Survival
is a game mode added on February 15th. It is just like FFA, except the fact that players can't respawn once they are killed. When players die, they will be redirected to another server. Also, the arena shrinks upon a player's death. In addition, Polygons give 3x the original amount of experience, like in Tag. When first joining a Survival game, instead of directly spawning in the arena, the player have to wait for others to join in. If there are at least 10 players, the game will start in ten seconds. Other players can still join during this countdown. When the countdown finishes, players will spawn in the arena. Other players can no longer join the server once the round has officially started. The number of the players determines the preliminary size of the arena. The more players there are, the larger the arena will be when the game starts. As players are being killed, the arena shrinks. If a player dies, they will be redirected to a different server if he/she tries to respawn, on which the new server is waiting for other new players. When there is only one player left, the Arena Closers will immediately spawn and the Arena will close. Strategy Similar strategies to Free For All can apply to Survival, since Survival is just like it, except with only one life. The Triplet and the Sprayer are two great choices for Survival. They're both somewhat easy to get to, and they are good for handling lots of tanks. Not only that, but both classes can beat almost any class that they encounter in a 1v1. Some exceptions include any skilled Overlord players. Most Trapper classes are hard to get to in survival (even with the experience increase per polygon), thus increasing the risk of dying early in the game. During the final stretch when there's only four or less players in the match, the player leading in score must stay in the middle and assure they don't get themselves cornered. There's no point trying to hide or flee, since the leader waypoint is still a thing, and opponents will still use it. Auto Turrets are great choices, as they point at where enemies are, though the turrets may mistake enemies for Polygons. Smasher branches are also a great strategy,as they have lots of health. But be sure to aware of your regeneration because it can be hare to regen at first (unless you maxed out your regen points first.) . For the easiest wins of all, the player should just use a Penta Shot. It's an extremely cheap strategy, but the player is probably going to win. It's best to maximize your bullet stats, put five into movement speed, and kite the remaining enemies. It's even easier than Free For All because of the increased experience gain and the lower enemy count. The Pentagon Nest is the most important area in the game. The player should reach it as soon as possible and start farming. Note that there will be no more Pentagon Nest when there are only a few players in the game. Trivia *It is the first game mode to have a countdown that waits for players to join. *You can see the entire map at the end if you survive for a long time. *This is the easiest place to gain most Achievements, as players are unprepared and easy to defeat, while XP gain is faster. *It was added in the first update that had happened for almost three months. **It was also the first update that was announced in the Changelog in 2017, the second being Achievements. Gallery Timer.png|Waiting to begin the round. Wait.png|When first entering the mode. TwinvsAC.png|Survival when the Arena is being closed Survival.png|The Survival button es:Survival zh:Survival Category:Game modes Category:Review Category:Diep.io